Memories!
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: "You're the First and Last Thing On my Mind Each and Every Day" RajVi Based Fiction. Wishing a Dear Friend A Belated Happy Birthday :D


**Wishing A Very Happy Birthday to a Dear Friend..**

 **Belated Happy Birthday Sharayu :)** I know your birthday has gone but you were on a break from FF, so this would be a Welcome Back as well :D

* * *

 **!..Memories..!**

 **RajVi based Romantic Fiction :)**

* * *

 **Morning, 7:35 a.m. Joggers Park:**

The two people were sitting at the two ends of the bench, waiting for the other to speak. The winter was at it's extreme days and Purvi was snuffling, which made him more worried. Finally, he pushed himself near her, though maintaining distance.

 **Rajat:** " Purvi, Do you Love me?"

 **Purvi:** " No, Who are you?"

 **Rajat:** "Purvi, Don't consider me Wrong! She was one of my -"

 **Purvi:** "Leave that Rajat! It's of No use now."

She gets up from the bench, snuggling in her overcoat but he suddenly pulls her down, beside him again.

 **Rajat:** "Purvii, Chalo hum Shaadi karlete hein."

 **Purvi:** "Kya!?"

 **Rajat:** "Phir tum mere aagey peechey 24 ghante ghoom sakogi. Meri watchman cum Bodyguard bankar."

 **Purvi:** "Shut Up!" She gets angry, still snuffling.

Rajat looks at her and Cups her cold face gently.

 **Rajat:** "Kya hua hai tumhe?"

 **Purvi** (Innocently): "Sardii."

 **Rajat:** " Mujhe lag hi raha tha, Ice-cream khaya na tumne?"

 **Purvi** innocently nods in No, "Nahi Khaya."

" Haan, Tumne khaya." He knew she had.

" Nahi naa.." She again denies.

 **Rajat:** " Mujhe pata hai ki meri Purvi ko Ice-cream bohot pasand hai. Khaya na?"

 **Purvi:** "Pata nahi mujhe"

 **Rajat:** " Yes or No?"

 **Purvi:** "Yesh.. Shollyy."

 **Rajat:** " Aww.. Chalo koi nahi. Next time nahi karogey na?"

 **Purvi:** " Otey pakka!"

 **Rajat:** "I Love you"

 **Purvi:** " I Love you More." She smiles.

 ***** **Coz Love Is Knowing Each Other More than We Know Ourselves.***

He pulls her closer and she rests her head on his shoulder, forgetting they were fighting few minutes back. Suddenly, this strikes Purvi's mind. She jerks away from him.

 **Purvi:** " Abhi humari ladaai sort out nahi hui" :P

 **Rajat:** "Ab bhi ladna chahti ho?"

 **Purvi:** " Naaii."

And she again drew back, closer to him. :D

* * *

Rajat and Purvi move to their respective homes due to work Commitments and plan to meet at the Supermarket in the Evening.

* * *

 **Evening, 6:30 p.m.. Supermarket:**

" Hey Baby!" He greets her casually as he spots her standing near the fruit stall, looking gorgeous iin her skinny jeans and a baby- pink overcoat with a tight-tied ponytail.

" Hello Teddy!" She Smiles innocently.

He gives her a , _*Another New Name Invented*_ Look. She nods, her ponytail going up and down along with her head, which looked super-cute.

 **Rajat:** "Ab kahan se laayi ye naam?" _*Tired Look*_

 **Purvi:** " Aapko isse kya? Par aapka Teddy naam cute hai."

 **Rajat** (Mocking): "Haan Haan."

She quickly drags a trolley and they go inside to get the needed things.

...

 **Purvi:** " Rajat, Yeh waala lu ya yeh waala?" She points at some vegetable kept in the baskets.

Instead of the answer, she felt arms getting wrapped around her, her removes her hair which were falling over her neck and started placing warm kisses.

 **Purvi:** " Yahan pe kahin CCTV toh nahi hai na?" She tries to separate.

 **Rajat:** " Kya Purvi? Saara mood spoil kar deti ho?"

Purvi looks down, " Hum Supermarket mein hein Rajat!"

 **Rajat:** " Hehe, Toh?"

 **Purvi:** " Toh kya?"

 **Rajat:** " Kuch nahi." He shook his head in dis-appointment.

He helped her take vegetables and they moved towards home.

* * *

 _ **Rajat's Car:**_

 **Purvi:** "Shit! Gadbad ho gayi Rajat. Mein bhool gayi ki mujhe Bhai pick karne aae waale they :P"

Rajat stopped the car with a jerk and took it to a side.

 **Rajat:** " Bohot jaldi yaad aa gaya? Nahi?"

Purvi made a baby face, " Haan, Aagaya."

 **Rajat:** " Ab kya karein?"

 **Purvi:** " Ghumaiye Car, Ar kya?"

 **Rajat:** "Phew!"

Rajat took a U Turn and they drove back to the supermarket :P Purvi found her brother waiting for her, she quickly took her stuff and stepped out but he quickly held her wrist and she fell back on the seat.

 **Rajat:** " Phir kab milogi?"

 **Purvi:** " Kal!"

 **Rajat:** " Kal tho bohot duur hai yaar!"

 **Purvi:** " Toh hum abhi milte hein na, Phone pe. Okay?"

Rajat nods smilingly and places a soft kiss on her cheek . She blushes and leaves.

* * *

Purvi stumbling with her stuff approaches her brother, who helped her carry it.

 **Purvi:** " Sorry Bhai, Wo mein thoda late hogyi."

Her brother, Daya smiles.

 **Daya** keeps the polybags inside and then asks Purvi, " Zara bulana usko?"

 **Purvi** gets horrified, "Kisko?"

 **Daya:** " Tumhare uss premi ko.."

Daya points at Rajat who was sitting in his car, staring Purvi.

Purvi gets scared, what if Daya beats Rajat up? What if he gets him arrested?

Purvi nods and takes little steps to come to Rajat.

 **Purvi:** " B-Bhai ne aa-apko dekh li-liyaa! Chaa-Chaliye R-R-Rajat"

 **Rajat** (Horrified as well): "Don't Joke Purvi! It's not 1st April"

 **Purvi:** " Please Rajat, I am not joking."

Rajat shivered. Her brother was, **_Senior Inspector Daya_ of CID**. He remembers, he too din't believe this when Purvi told him this, How can Daya has such a Fragile, Sweet sister like Purvi?

Rajat got out and both Rajat and Purvi went towards Daya who was standing casually, with his hands in his pockets. Rajat feared like a little mouse, was his life a movie?

...

Purvi hung her head, while Daya examined Rajat from head to bottom.

 **Daya:** " Haan toh? Kaun ho tum?"

 **Rajat:** " Jee, Mera naam hai R-Rajat. Mein, Mein _Block Zone Managing Companies_ ka Senior Head hun."

 **Daya:** " Arey Wah! By the way, Tum meri Purvi se kab mile?"

 **Rajat:** " Jee, Mera chota bhai Purvi ke saath padhta hai. Hum 1 saal pehle mile they."

 **Daya:** " Accha! Toh matlab yeh chakaar 1 saal se chal raha hai?"

Rajat too hung his head down.

 **Daya:** " Kya tum dono sar latka ke khade ho? Mereko Hitler samjha hai?"

Rajat nods. Purvi glares at Rajat.

 **Rajat:** " Nahi Nahi."

Purvi stands expressionless.

 **Daya:** " Mujhe pata bhi nahi chala Purvi ki tu kab itni badi hogayi."

Purvi gets startled and looks up.

Daya pats her cheek and then looks at Rajat.

 **Daya:** " ab meri behen ki responsibility tumhare haathon mein hein. Usko humesha khush rakhna Rajat!"

Daya pats Rajat's shoulder and smiles at RajVi. Purvi smiles back, while rajat is expressionless.

Daya leaves.

* * *

Just as Daya leaves, RajVi look at each other and the very next moment they share a warm hug. A hug of satisfaction, a hug of their promising Love!

...

 **Rajat (Smirking):** " Purvi, Tumhara Bhai, hitler nahi. Mein kitna galat tha."

 **Purvi:** " Maine toh aapse pehle hi kaha tha."

Rajat smiles and pulls her into a hug again, he couldn't be anymore happy than today and he loved the tenderness she radiated when she hugged him so dearly. :)

...

RajVi drive to their favorite winter spot, ** _The Coffee Shop._**

 _ **Coffee Shop:**_

The atmosphere around was quite romantic. They get seated on the chairs, near the fireplace, as she was a little unwell. Purvi loved this place because of the warm environment and extremely soft, Squishy cushions on the chairs. The spice which the shop added in the coffee was the wildest delight of hers.

The coffee was served.

 **Rajat:** " Hum ab Shaadi karle?"

 **Purvi** raised her brows, " Nahi."

 **Rajat:** " Arey par kyu?"

 **Purvi:** " Abhi meri padhai toh poori hone dijiye."

 **Rajat:** " Arey par-"

 **Purvi:** " Par-var nahi, Mujhe thoda time apne Mumma- Papa aur Bhaiya ke saath bhi bitane dijiye."

Rajat smiled at this explanation of hers.

The had their coffee and left the place.

...

They were walking alongside the road and suddenly, * _Sneeze*,_ she rubbed her nose Furiously. Rajat gives her a sad smile as he notices her red nose, he unzips his jacket for her.

 **Purvi:"** Dimaag kharab hai aapka?" She smiled as she went near him to make him wear his jacket.

...

 _ **Car:**_

Rajat drives to her home. Purvi receives a message from Daya, which asks her to call Rajat home as well. Purvi tells Rajat about it.

 **Rajat:** " Theek hai, chalte hein."

Purvi smiles as Rajat drives in the basement parking of the society she lived in.

 _ **Parking Lot:**_

 **Purvi:** " Unlock kijiye.."?

 **Rajat:** " Nahii."

Purvi gives a weird expression, and to its reply he goes closer to her. He smiles looking at her nervous expressions and before leaning in to kiss her.

She closed her eyes and circled her arms around him, before kissing him back.

 _They are sure to treasure these **Memories** **Forever!**_

 _ **~~ The End ~~**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am Sorry, I am Late. For my Wishes, I made you Wait. :) A Great Birthday Hope you Had, Sorry if You Felt Bad.**_

 _ **Belated Happy Birthday Sharayu Di :D Stay Blessed..**_

* * *

 **Hope you Liked It! :D**


End file.
